Lain Claes
Lain B. Claes (pronounced Cl-ice, like ice) is the main character of Lain's Horrible Adventure as well as many of Nephil V's other works. She is also the main character of his upcoming novel Lain and Fiona and she has been the subject of several short stories, including Mischief Night. It should be noted that the Lain in Lain's Horrible Adventure exists in a different universe from the Lain in Lain and Fiona as well as the Lain in Mischief Night. It is unknown whether there is any connection between these alternate universes or they are entirely parallel. Nephil V has posted some details about Lain in a DeviantArt journal. The blue ankh is generally considered her symbol, and her preferred colors are black, blue, and red. Please note that Lain is © Nephil V. Appearance Lain is a young girl with black, chin-length hair, parted from left going right. Her eyes are blue, with a red "+" shape on them, dividing the iris into even parts blue and red. She typically wears a black t-shirt and black jeans or jean shorts. She wears fishnet stockings on her legs, going down into black strapped boots. The only parts of her clothing that are always the same are her sleeves, which are white and black striped, starting on black at the elbow and ending on white at the hand, and also her ankh, which is blue in color, on a thin chain. Personality Lain is very sarcastic and almost pessimistic. She often says what she thinks without too much concern over who it may offend or whether or not it's appropriate, but her actions are more honest than mean. In the short-term, she is not very trusting, but over time, she will let friends closer. She can be easy to anger, but she can cool down almost just as quickly if the source of her anger diminishes. She is very, very careful in the short-term, often thinking about her actions (if not her words) before performing them, however, she can be very impulsive when a opportunity or new idea arises. She questions the reality she inhabits in Lain's Horrible Adventure, which causes her to act less carefully than she would be in a more realistic situation. She seems somewhat aware that she is in some sort of dream or video game, and often breaks the fourth wall, but the subject is typically changed before she thinks too much about it. Interests and Activities Lain considers herself a traditional artist, often drawing with a mechanic pencil or colored pencil into a sketchpad. This is only mentioned in Lain's Horrible Adventure, since she rarely has an opportunity or the equipment to draw. Her art typically depicts the human form with some alterations, such as wings, antennae, or other appendages. Her art could be considered modern horror. Most of her work never goes beyond a sketch, as she often decides she doesn't like it or becomes distracted by another piece. Her method of coping with stress is questionable. Using a blade extracted from a broken shaving razor, she often cuts her left arm, from one side to the other. The sleeves she wears covers any signs of scarring. The reason she self-mutilates is because the release of brain chemicals calms her, and she feels like she is "turning the emotional pain into physical pain," which she can deal with. This habit was likely picked up sometime toward the end of her childhood. Musically she enjoys hard rock, industrial, and the less dance-oriented techno. She also appreciates classical instruments. For movies and television, she enjoys horror, psychological horror, and comedy. She knows very little about computers because she could never afford one, and wants to play more video games, but, again, could never afford them. History and Storyline Childhood and Background Lain's Horrible Adventure Official Image Gallery The following art is by Maniacal Artist (ACE). For fan art, please see this collection. Lain cover remake.png|Lain with the Kitchen Knife item. FLOATY LAIN.png|Lain floating in the air as of the upcoming post-2.1 release. Tumblr meg1wiz50U1qc2jndo1 400.png|Lain wearing the Maid Outfit item. ReupLaintraditional.png|Traditional Lain with the Kitchen Knife. Note that her sleeves end on the wrong color. Lain by maniacalartist-d4wya9m.png|Lain cutting herself with the Razor item. Rsz lain.png|Lain's Default face as of Demo 2.1.